


The Emo-High fic

by isleofflightlessduns



Category: CrankThatFrank, Fall Out Boy, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi, josh has no gag reflex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofflightlessduns/pseuds/isleofflightlessduns
Summary: I didn't think of this idea, CrankThatFrank did and I simply wrote it up and added a nice ending. :)The video that Frank said the story in is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqJTu71G0GQPlease I'm not as fucked up as this fic is have mercy on me lmao





	The Emo-High fic

Gerard Way and Tyler Joseph were making out in an alleyway. How did this happen? ((I don’t know either, Frank.))

“Please,” Tyler whimpers. “Get MCR back together…”

Gerard kissed him once more. “Oh, how could I resist you, Tyler?”

They carry on and then out of nowhere, Josh Dun comes along. “Hey, get away from my boyfriend, Gerard!”

Tyler and Gerard turned around to see Josh sticking a drumstick down his throat. He did this to prove that he had no gag reflex. ((Wink wonk))

Josh thought it would be intimidating and then maybe Gerard would back off, but it was the opposite. Gerard came aroused and he was impressed. 

Somehow they all had a threesome.

 

\-----

 

Frank woke up. “Fuck, what the fuck was that??”

He had no idea what he’d been dreaming about. A threesome with Gerard, Josh and Tyler? What the hell…

He looked around, seeing a glass of milk, a syringe and a fedora. He had no idea where the fedora came from but he knew by the small hole on his arm, that he’d had an emo high the night before.

Suddenly he heard something in the kitchen. He stood up and slowly walked in.

Inside the kitchen was Patrick Stump, with his arm up Tyler’s butthole and his hand coming out of Tyler’s mouth. Josh was on the other side, with Patrick’s other arm down his throat and coming out of his butt. Patrick held a drumstick and was tapping Brendon Urie’s forehead with it. 

Patrick looked up. “Hey, you haven’t seen my hat anywhere, have you?”

Frank died.

R.I.P


End file.
